Hot Water
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed takes a shower, then falls in love. now finished. BOOOM!
1. Hot Water

Hot Water

Spoot: Ok, this is my first FMA fic...so I brought backup.

Ed: *waves*

Spoot: Say something Ed.

Ed: something.

Spoot: on with the fic.

Winry and Ed were two kids in there 17th year. They got along well enough, a spat from time to time, but who doesnt argue. When they would fight, It was over something silly, Like Ed not wanting to drink milk. or something sweet, Like Winry caring for Ed, a bit too much. But today, There was something else in the air.

The morning was normal. Al was setting the table, When Winry stepped in. "Good morning Winry!" Al chirped, "How did you sleep?" She grumbled something and sat at the table. Granny, A little old women in her 70's, looked up from her tobacco pipe and paper, to have a good look at her Grand-daughter. "Are you alright Winry?" She asked. "Yeah Granny, just didn't sleep much last night."

"Why not?" When Al asked this, Winry stiffens up. "Oh, no reason, just...hot in my room is all." She yelped out, her voice shaky. "Hmm, shouldnt be, a cool front came in last night." Said Granny. "OH SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT!" winry yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!" Granny shouted back. Just then Ed came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his head and yawning. He was in his boxer shorts, and nothing more. "Why all the yelling?" He yawned. Wenry's face got hot, and when Ed looked her way, his face as well, turned red. they both looked away from each other. not wanting to make eye contact. "did something happen between you two?" Al asked. They both shook their heads vigorously.

But in fact, something did happen.

It was about 2AM, When Winry stepped into the bathroom. She was half asleep, and did not notice that the shower was running. She pulled down her underwear and began to urinate. Just then the shower stopped, with a familiar squeak, and drip or two. Out stepped Ed, naked as the day he was born. a towel covered his head, as he was drying his hair. he didn't see Winry. But she saw him. She was Eye level with "little" Edward, That wasnt so little. Her eyes widened, even the trickle stopped. she dare not move, but her eyes traveled upward. his body seemed different to her, she had seen him shirtless before, but this time...she really saw him. Drenched, and tone. his abs were solid, and his body riddled with scars, some, like his shoulder, were familiar. But others, now, were more visible. eyes traveled up more. She looked at his arms, tone and fit. he was still drying his hair.

"Like what you see?" He asked, but she dare not make a sound. "Of cores you do!" He snapped, rapping the towel around his waist. he pointed at the mirror, then gave himself a wink. Then, went pail, when he saw Winry on the toilet, in the mirror's reflection. his nose began to drip crimson liquid. he swivild around, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE!" he shouted. She looked like a ghost. "Winry! GET OUT!" He shouted. she slowly reached over at the toilet paper, pulling it ever so sluggishly. she got a good amount, then stuck her hand between her legs, and began to rub. all the while, not taking her eyes off Ed. He looked at her task, as she performed it. his face got hot. She was rubbing herself...and he was half nakid...his eye twitched. "you're clean..." He huffed out. She stopped whipping her lower half. said nothing as she stood, pulled up her undergarment, and flushed the toilet.

"Ed..." She started. He said nothing. Just stood there with his hand gestured toward the door. "Right..." She said, then stepped out of the room. The door slammed shut, and Winry flinched when Ed let out a cry of total embarrassment.

Al looked up at Ed. "are you ok?" Ed looked over at the coffee pot, then at his brother. "Of corse. Al, do you have a train shedual? By chance?" Al, now back in his old body, did not in fact, have a Shedual. in the old days, he would keep it within himself. but now he was solid. He shook his head. "Damn." Ed hissed. "Why do you need a Train Shedual?" Asked Granny. "Leaving us already? You just got in last night."

Ed nodded. "We have some things we gatta take care of in Central." He said. "We do?" asked Al, and Ed promptly bonked his brother on the head. "yes...we...do..."

"OW! Why would you do that?!" Al Shouted. "Yeah, why?" Asked Winry. Ed looked her way. She was looking up at him. Her eyes were hurt, but masked over with her usual, anger. "Because." Said Edward. With that he left the room, most likely to go dress himself. and get ready to leave.

"Winry?" Al started, She looked passed him. "Whats going on?" She shook slightly. "are you ok?" Al asked. "Why does he want to leave?" She asked. "Thats what I would like to know. maybe he has an idea of some sort." Al responded. "No, he just got here. Already he wants to leave, his life isn't moving that fast." Said Granny. She tapped her pipe on the ash tray, then got up and collected her things, and left the room.

"Al, I gatta tell you something, and you gatta sware never...NEVER to repeat it, or I will...NEVER speek to you again!" Winry snapped. Al nodded. Winry explained to the young man the events of the night before. and Al listened without judgment. When she was done with her story, she said, "What do I do?"

"you tell him how you feel." Al said matter of factly. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She shouted. "how do you come up with something like that?!" Al let out a sigh. "Its obvious. you like him, and you're attracted to him."

"Where do you get that!"

"Well, from the way you described...in...great...detail...his body. GROSS!" Al finished. "You're insane!" She snapped. Just then, Ed returned, fully dressed. suitcase in tote. "Al, I suggest you start packing..."

"We are not leaving Brother." he snapped, "And furthermore, you need to apologize to Winry." Ed looked dumbfounded. "Apologize? To Winry? For What?"

"I think you know." Said Al, then he too, left the kitchen.

"You're crazy Al! you hear me! Crazy!" Ed called after him. Then he looked over at Winry. "I have nothing to say to you. If anything, you should Apologize to me!" Winry scoffed. but nothing more. "Oh it's like that now, is it?" Ed snapped. "Yes," She began. "It's like that. How dare you."

"How dare I?" Ed shouted "What do you mean?!"

"You know what I mean Ed! Always running away." She said softly. Ed could only make a few little squeak noises. Then he lowered his head, a sign that She had won.

"Winry?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Spoot: It's not over.

Ed: It's not?

Spoot: no, I wanna add more.

Ed: It's fine where it's at.

Duo: not by a longshot.

Spoot, Thank you? I think...anyway, I might add more, just hang in there. see what is to come.


	2. Cold Shower

Cold Shower

Spoot: A follow-up!

Ed: Aw no...

Spoot: Oh yeah!

The train came to a stop, Ed looked up at it, his eyes cold and emotionless. He had to get away. He had to.

..."always running away"...

He shook her voice out of his head and stood up. "What are you running from?" A man asked. Ed turned in all directions to find the source of the voice, then realized, it was in his head. He dropped his shoulders and grabbed his things.

"ALL ABOOOORD!" the conductor shouted. and Ed walked slowly toward the train. He had one foot in the door, when he stopped. he was shaking, and looked in shock. He couldn't move. The voice had spoke again, only this time, it had a face. he was looking down at an Eye, covered in pitch black. "no..." he hissed. he removed his foot, and the train began to move.

"Yes." said the eye. "No...theres no way..." Ed hissed back. The inky Eye moves away and slid and slithered across the wood floor of the loading dock. "Oh, there is a way." It said, the voice hollow . it echoed. Ed fell to his knees. "We destroyed you." he said. "Did you now?" The Eye said, it slithered to Ed and rapped its Inky aura around his body.

Ed twisted and writhed, but could not escape its grasp. the Ink laughed maniacal and squeezed. Ed began to choke he could feel his eye balls began to expand in his head. they were on their way to popping out when all at once, the pain stopped. The Ink was gone, along with its eye. Ed fell to the floor, gasping for air. he placed his hands together, then on the ground, but nothing happened. he lowered his head in defeat. "Right." he said to himself.

There had been many times where he had tried to perform his long forgotten Alchemy. but the same thing always happened, nothing. He looked up at the now dim sky, and cursed with every terrible word he knew. then he began to choke again. only this time, something escaped his mouth. Blood, landing with a splat on the wooden dock.

"Shit." Ed hissed, wiping his mouth. "I need a drink." One of his favored pass times. he had hit the bottle about 6 moths ago. and so far had treated him well, except for that scuffle in Central a few months back. But that was the gang members fault. not his. he was just to drunk to back down from the fight.

He picked himself up off the floor, and turned around. only to spot Al running toward the station. Winry in tote. "BROTHER!" He shouted, getting closer. Ed approached, and met them half way. "I thought you would be gone by now." Al said. Ed grabbed him by his arm and drug him off where no one would hear them.

"Whats going..."

"Pride is back."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh...Hes back. the damn thing attacked me out here. other wise I would be half way to Central by now!"

"Oh my god, What do we do?"

"Get Winry outta here!"

"And you?"

Ed sighed.

"Oh..." Al said, looking over his shoulder at The blond women.

"Just promise me she'll be safe, ok." Al gave his brother a tender look. "I will...but you hafta sware, you will stay safe!" Ed laughed. "I can't do that Al." his voice was playful, and he was smiling. "I'll come home with you guys tonight, but by morning, just don't expect me at the table."

It was dark in the house. all was quiet and everyone was fast asleep. Everyone, except Ed. He was in Winry's room, sitting at her desk, watching her sleep. he looked sad, and distant. She however, looked so peaceful, away in dream land. Ed reached out, to stroke her hair, when she called out to him, in her sleep. he retracted his hand as if a snake had bit. he looked around the dim room, then did something he never thought he would ever do. he got in bed with Winry.

She tuned over, and he layed stiff as a bord. She reached over and put her arm around him. it was drapped across his chest. "Winry..." He whispered. she did not awaken. He shook her lightly, and her eyes popped open fast. She opened her mouth to shriek, but Ed stopped her with a kiss.

She squirmed and pushed him off. "Are you drunk!" She wiped her mouth. He shook his head. "Not this time." He said, going in for another round. She pushed him back. "Stop it Ed, you're freaking me out!" He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, you're right...forget it." He began to climb out of her bed. She stopped him.

He looked down at her tiny hand around his wrist. "What are you doing? What do you want?" Ed shrugged. "Thats not the right answer." She said. "I never claimed I had one." He said. She looked up at him, and for the first time in her life, felt like kissing him, hard. "What do you want Ed?"

He looked at her, and they were eye to eye. He leaned in. "you." He said. "Lame." She said. "I'm not cool enough for you? Is that it?" He said, ripping his hand away from hers. "Thats not it at all!" She shouted. "Where is this coming from, all of a sudden, you're in my bed, kissing me! What the FUCK is going on?" Ed was taken back by her choice of words. Such a pretty mouth. now tainted.

"don't talk like that." Ed started. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fu..." He kissed her again, anything to do to get her to shut up. she did not fight back this time. she kissed him back. He released her lips and looked her in the eye.

"Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

"...ok..."

Spoot: oooh ooooh ooooh!

Duo: Stop that!

Spoot: Aww!

Ed: eh...the end?

Duo: Oh no, cant leave it there. hey, nice braid by the way. its so short.

Ed: W-WHA DID YOU SAY!

Spoot: Oh no...


	3. Dry Towel

Dry Off

Ed: Oh no.

Spoot: Oh yes.

Duo: What happened to your eye...

Ed: you really like this guy?

Spoot: yes I do, I love him. Ok, here it is!

Winry stared at Ed. He was fast asleep still, and it was almost noon. Just one more hour. Just sleep for one more...He moved and she stopped breathing. Last night was amazing. his body seemed to fit in hers. his heart beat with hers. and she loved him. and for this moment, there was no battles, no fights, no pain, war, death, or sadness. in this moment, she was in love. and there he was. sound asleep. snoring lightly.

The door began to creek. "Brother?" Al whispered. "SSssh.." Winry snapped. Al poked his head in, and saw the two of them in bed together. "Oh...Oh...god, gross!" He said, she giggled. Al ducked out of the room quickly. Ed began to roll around, and before long, he sat up. his eyes were closed, and Winry sat in silent agony. hoping he would lay back down. he did not.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His face got red. "G-gu'morning..." he said. She smiled. "Ed..." she started. but he ignored her and got out of bed. He was nakid! She went red and flopped down on the pillow. Wow! That did happen! It was real! he looked over at her. "Y'ok? u look kinda weird."

"So do you..." She said. He looked down. "Oh, Ha ha, Im...Im nude...I'M NUDE!" He shouted, rushing the bed and grabbing up the blanket and wrapping it around himself. She laughed. "What should it matter, after what we did." She said. "Yeah, about that...you cant tell anyone, not anyone..." He sat by her. "Do you understand?"

"Why not?" She asked. "Because it was just a one time thing, because I'm leaving." Her eyes flashed with fire. "you're...what..."

"Winry, I need you to understand this. please...AAAAAH!" he dodged a wrench. Where did she keep them?! another wrench flew at his body, and got him...right between the legs. He dropped to his knees and began to cough. "Thats for the one time thing!" She hit him with another wrench. "And thats for leaving me here!" He looked up at her from his position on the floor. She was crying.

"How DARE you Ed! HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She began to cry harder. he stood up. There was that word again. he went to hug her. She began to swing. punching him as hard as she could in the chest. her fists seemed to bounce right off. He grabbed her tight. "NO! NO! FUCK YOU! NO! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she shrieked, he began to tear up. "Well, I love you." He said, she stopped her screaming and thrashing about. "I need you to be ok, Winry, I need you to understand this."

"Why?!" She snapped, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes. "I just do. and by the way, you might wanna put on some cloths." She looked down at her naked form. This entire time...oh god! "RRRAAAAH!" she took a swing and made contact with the right side of his face. His head went to one side. "Oh, Ohmygod!" She gasped. "I can't believe you made me so mad, I hit you!"

"S-sorry?" he stammered, looking back up at her. "Damn..." He felt his jaw, was it lose? he couldn't tell. but it hurt. "Winry..."

"Out." She said. "yeah, but..."

"No, Ed. Out." She pointed at the door. Did it have an Eyeball? What the fuck? Had it always been black. "Ed? Ed? Are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost." She turned toward the door then back at him. "Ed!"

"Run." he said. "What? Ed I don..."

"RUN!" He shouted. The door smiled. "Its on the door, now FUCKING RUN!" She swirled around, then back at him. "Are you crazy Ed? The'res nothing on the door...eeep...wait...is it a spider...eeeeeeeee...KILL IT!"

Ed looked confused. "you dont...you dont see that?" He asked. The Door began to chuckle. "Only you do Edward Elric...you're crazy!"

Ed: ACK! CRAZY!

Spoot: yes, crazy.

Ed: If anything, he's crazy!

Duo: Thats already been estableshed.


	4. Steam

Steam

Spoot: Ok, because you love me, I will keep going.

Ed: I've learned a thing or two around here...you're bat shit crazy!

Spoot: Oh my yes.

Ed was huddled in a ball, He was smashing his face into the floor as he turned his head from side to side. repeating over and over, "I am not." becoming more and more historical. Until his chant turned into one confusing word, "iumna" Winry was on the floor next to him, now covered in his long red coat. she was trying hard to sooth him. she finally gave up and stood fast.

"AL!" she called. It was quiet. "AAAALLLL!" She called again, almost in a screech. He came busting in at that moment. He spotted Winry, then Ed. "Brother! Whats going on?" He fell to his knees by the blond boy. "I-I don't know, he said there was something on the door, then the next thing I know, he collapses."

"Ed...ED! Talk to me!" That was the first time Alphonse had used his brother's name, a sign they were slowly drifting apart. "I'll kill her."

Ed's golden eyes shot open, his pupils now giant black orbs. The gold in his eyes barely visible. he looked over at Winry. "Watch closely Elric..." The inky mass became sharp, to a point. "NO!" Ed shouted. "What?" Winry stammered. The Inky sword went straight through her midsection. "NOOOOO!" Ed shouted, reaching out to her. She looked confused. "WHAT ED!"

"you're ok? hahaha! you're ok!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "Are you?" Asked Al. The Inky mess was gone once again. Ed looked at Al. "Yeah, Why..." He was hit, once again, in the face. He slowly turned his head to Winry. Her fists were up, and ready for round 3.

"Winry!" Al exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. This motion, caused the coat to slip from her body, revealing her naked form. both boys blinked a few times, then Ed's nose began to drip, and Al hit the floor.

The two of them, accompanied by none other that Mustang, were sitting at a large table. "I don't get what this is all about." Ed hissed over his shoulder. He was sitting sideways in his chair. he half looked at The Flame Alchemist. Mustang folded his hands together and rested his chin on them. Al was sitting prim and proper.

"I think you do." said Mustang. "DO I?" Ed shouted. Mustang stood slowly, he was such a stoic man. Riza chose this time to enter. The two boys looked at Hawkeye, then at Mustang, who shook his head at his Wife. She ducked from the room with an audible sound. "How have you been feeling Ed?" asked Mustang, as he took a stroll around the room, stopping once to straighten a book on the shelf.

"Just fine. Why?

"Brother." Al whispered. "Ah, well, I've been having these weird dreams." Ed admitted. "You can leave now Alphonse." Mustang said as sweetly as he could. Al did as he was told, dismissing himself with an, "Excuse me." He left the room. Mustang strolled further around the room, Ed watched with worried eyes.

"dreams you say." Mustang said as he stopped once again, to look out the window. A bird perched on a limb and began to sing. "Well..." Ed started. "Because your mechanic called me." Damn that blond bi-

"It seems to me you may be having some trouble adjusting to life outside of chasing homunculi." Ed cursed Winry some more, then looked up at Mustang. "Nono...I'm fine, honest. It's just a weird dream, that's all." Mustang turned to him, he was not amused. He sat back down, and folded his hands together. "Ed, I'm giving you a week."

"A week?"

"A week. To seek professional help."

"PROFESSIONAL HEEELP!?" Ed squawked out. "Yes. if by that time you do not find some, it will be appointed to you, and if you hate me now...a'just wait." Ed was fuming. he may have been on fire, we are not sure. "Colonal...Mustang...Roy...listen..." Mustang stood once more and went for another stroll, he stopped by Ed, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna get locked up in a nice padded room?"

"n-no..."

"Then I suggest you find some help."

Ed exited the room in fumes. Al was waiting for him in a chair across the hall. He stood fast when he saw his angered brother. Riza approached. "Is it safe?" She asked. "Shoot him between the eyes." Ed grumbled. Riza laughed, then leaned over...and hugged Ed. He got bug-eyed. "I'm so sorry." She said. Then let him go, and entered her Husbands office.

"What was that all about? Asked Al. Ed Shrugged. "Mh. beats me." He said. "Lets get the hell outta here, while we can." He was looking around nervously. "You mean before..." Ed nodded. They were referring, of corse, To Armstrong. Gods willing, they could leave there without Teddy Hulk finding them.

They were lucky. They made it to the train station, without incident. once they boarded, after what seemed like, an eternity, they found their seats and settled in for the long ride back to the 'Bool.

Spoot: Chapter 4 is up!

Ed: *squawking*

Duo: He's a weird little fucker, isn't he?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CANT RIDE A ROLLER-COSTER WITHOUT ADULT SUPERVISION!

Duo: Did...did I say something?


	5. Wet Floor

Wet Floor

Spoot: Back on FMA!

Wufei: Where is Duo?

Spoot: We're not on good terms.

Ed: Not again!

"And this one." Ed looked up at the ink blot. "Cow." he sighed. The women held up another one. "Aand...this one.." He sighed again. He had been here twice now, and this is all she wanted him to do. look at ink blots. He was sitting in a fairly decent room, small, with a desk big enough for the women and her assorted knickknacks. a chair in front of, and behind her desk. He was sitting in the one behind her desk.

He demanded her seat, right off the bat, or refused to speak to her at all. She agreed warmly. so there he sat, swiveling around, side to side, in this big black chair on wheels. He didn't want to be here, but the look on Winry's face when everything was explained to her, said 'do it or it's a wrench up your ass!' So here he was.

"It looks like a cow." He said. She lowered the Worshack. "Edward-"

"Ed."

"Ed. This is the hundredth time you said a cow. They can't all look like cows!"

"Yes they can. They can if I say so!" He shoved the chair up against the wall as he stood up. "Alright, alright...lets calm things down a bit. Alphonse did say you had a little temper."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ITTSY BITTSY TEENY WEENY!" She looked shocked. He was huffing and puffing so much, She thought he would pass out. "I'm so sorry." She said, writing something in her notebook. "Whats that...That there! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down Ed, it's just protocol. Sit please."

"I'm not a dog."

"I know that. fine then, stand. are you aware, you may be suffering from a tad of an inferiority complex?"

"What?"

"Little Man syndrome..." She regretted those words, as her desk flew across the pushed her glasses further up her nose. "And the delusions...What is pride? is this something you may be afraid of, your own pride?" He was still very much upset, but sat down. "No, Pride was a homunculi." SHe crooked her head to one side. "Oh I see..." She wrote something down. Ed began to get just a bit frustrated. "grrr...sereaously, What did you write!" She closed the notebook when he tried to peek. "Thats not important Mr. Elric." she snapped.

"Mr. Elric is my father."

"Mmm...Daddy Issues." She said. He about went insane. then, he saw it. Pride was standing full form beside the women. "I CAN SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!" He shouted, trying to cower behind the desk. "Thats all I needed to hear." SAid the women. She stood up and walked over to Ed. "Stress induced delusions. theres a pill for that. " She pressed a button on her desk, next to a speaker. "Yes doctor Soliman" came a naisled voice over the speaker. "could you get me a scrip for Fluphenazine." She turned to Ed. "What...What is that!" He had really begun to panic, One, Pride was standing there, mocking him, and two, she was speaking another language.

"It's an injectable. top of your buttock every 2-4 weeks."

"My butt...I hafta put a needle in my ASS!"

"It's for hostility, suspicion, hallucinations, and Grandiosity."

"WHAT?!"

"And you may be bipolar. Also, look out for seizures. it's a major side-affect, along with dry mouth. you gatta take this...ED!" He had stormed out of the office. He had about made it to the door, to get out, when a big man stopped him. HE clapped his hands together and then on the ground, nothing happened. The big man grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! THIS IS CRAZY! WAIT! I'M NOT CRAZY!" He was tossed back into a chair, in that women's office. She did not look pleased, and had a needle in her hand. He went to get up, but the big man sat him down roughly! "Bend him over." The man tried to do as he was instructed, Ed struggled. "LET ME GO GODDAMN YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?

"Its either this or a padded room!" She shouted. Ed stopped struggling. He really hated that idea. He was claustrophobic. But everything was so confusing. Was this all really happening to him? He stood up and shoved the big man. "I'll comply..." He said. slowly bending over, then pulling down his pants.

"OW!" He shouted with a jump. He stood up and turned around as he pulled up his pants. HE was none to happy as he rubbed the sore spot. "Once every 2-4 weeks. 2 weeks from now, do it again." She said. "And if I refuse?" She smiled. "Hospitalization." He looked around the room. Pride was gone. "Ok...Ok..."

"Sounds about right." said Granny, looking over the doctors report. "HEE-EEY!" Ed Whined. "My god Ed." Winry whispered. Ed looked over at her, feeling a bit foolish. things were awkward between the two of them, because of that night. He wasnt sure what to do around her anymore, or what they were anymore. "I'm ok. honest, and I actually feel alot better." He did, but not like himself.

"Brother..." Al started. "Dont.." Ed finished. "But, theres something you should know..."

"Not now Al, I just got home, I had a needle stuck in my ass, not to mention I'm CRAZY."

"Ed." Winry began

"I'm gunna feel that for a week."

"Ed..."

"Anyway, I'm starving and my mouth is filled with cotton."

"EEED!"

"WHAT WINRY!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Ed: WHAAAAT?!

Duo: YO!

Wufei: Duo, you should run...

Spoot: Fast...


	6. Nap

Ed: Will this be the last one?

Spoot: I think so, for this story anyway.

Ed: you mean you're gunna write more!

Spoot: Eddy baby, its only just begun!

Ed: *grumbles under breath* hate when you call me...stupid writers...wish you were dead...

Nap.

Ed covered his eyes with his hands. Granny watched in amusement. Ed removed his hands with the swiftness of a hunted bunny. "peekaboo!" he exclaimed. The little blond haired, golden eyed girl screeched with amusement. Little Trisha, named after Ed and Al's mother, was 3 years old, as of today.

"winry would have loved to see that." said Granny. Ed looked over at her with a furrowed brow. "Yeah. She would have." He said. his voice slum. Ed looked a bit saddened. "granny, I miss her." he said. Granny nodded. "I figured this would happen. Dont go getting any ideas. you know what happened last time."

"I'm fwee!" Trisha said suddenly. "Thu-ree." said Granny. "Oh let her be." came a voice from the doorway. Ed looked up. "What are you doing here! I thought you had to work!" the person in the doorway stepped further in the room. "I did, untill I told that old fuss pot, today was my daughter's birthday. She about threw me out the door."

Granny smiled. "you missed it Winry. Do it again Ed." He laughed and peekabooed his little girl once more. Winry laughed hard, and joined in the game. they both stopped when the little girl became frustrated. "No...I'm FWEEEEE!"

"Alright, alright. don't have a cow..." Ed started, but trailed off. Cow...why did that ring a bell, and feel so familiar? he shrugged it off and laughed. Winry picked the girl up and began to order Ed to do some things around the house. Trisha occasionally saying, "Yeah daddy."

Ed found he couldn't sleep that night. he got up, and walked down the hall. They had moved here a few months after Trisha was born. a few miles away from Granny's house. He couldn't bring himself to leave Risonbool. it was the best place to raise a family. quiet and down to earth.

Ed found himself in the kitchen. he was about to get a glass of milk, he secretly enjoyed when no one was looking, when he heard a child's laughter. he set the glass on the counter and headed in the direction of his little girls room.

He found her out of her bed. She was sitting on the floor, looking up at the wall. "T.W?" when she heard her father's voice, she looked over at him. "Hi daddy!"

"Why are you not in bed?"

"Daddy, look." She said, pointing to the wall. Ed glanced, but saw nothing in the dim room, but butterflies Winry had painted on the wall. "Yes, they're very pretty, now, chop chop, in bed, let's go." he picked her up, but stopped dead when she asked, "Daddy. Who's Gweed?" he swiveled her around in his arms to face him. "Why would you ask me that?" She shrugged and giggled. he sighed, figuring it was a game kids played now-a-days, and put her in her little wooden bed all painted pink.

"Eat that." Winry said a bit irritated. Trisha was wanting to toss her waffle on the floor. Ed emerged, buttoning up his shirt. he kissed his wife on the top of her head, then his little girl. "Eat that." He said, stopping her from tossing it. "No." She said. "All day, day in, day out." Winry said, reaching over and pulling the cloth napkin from her pesky daughters mouth. Ed laughed. "Well, at least she's not making circles at the table." he said. Winry did not look amused. "Not funny Ed." He shrugged. "ZOOOOOOOSH!" Trisha exclaimed, tossing her half eaten waffle across the room. both parents just sighed.

His little girl had an affinity for transmutation circles. not Ed's idea, nor Winry's, it was just something she had picked up. Ed swore he would keep his terrible past away from his little one. but somehow, she knew. in things she would say. like the time she asked if Grandma had suffered. Ed nearly spanked her, but she looked so frightened, that he lowered his hand. that was the first, and last time he would raise a hand to her, untill today.

"Ok, I'm off." Winry said as she kissed Ed good-bye. "And me!" Trisha said. "And you." She replied picking up the little one and giving her a big kiss. "I love you both. no mess when I come home please!"

"We love you!" said Trisha, waving her mother off to work. Ed as well, waved. When they were back in the house, things took a turn for bad...Trisha took off to her room with laughter, and Ed made it a point, that today, he was gunna check something off his to-do list. he didn't get far into his wooden sculpture when he heard his little girl scream.

He burst in her room. She was sitting on the floor, looking at the wall. "Wha?" Ed mumbled, turning his head to one side. She looked over at him, then pointed at the wall. "Pwide" She said. Ed stepped into her room. "What did you say?" He seemed to recall a very horrific time in his life, where a certain inky ass hole had nearly ruined, said, life. "Pwide." She said again, pointing at the wall. "One more time." He growled. "P...rrr..ide." She had got it right. he raised his hand to her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Daddy?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Ed stopped himself. he looked at his hand, raised high in the air, ready to strike his only child. he was afraid of himself, more than he was of what was going on with his daughter. "Daddy, you're scaring me..." She cried out. tears were on their way down her face. Ed lowered his hand. "I'm so sorry." was all he could say. "You have fun. Ok, daddy hasta clean the mess in the kitchen..." With that, he turned and left the room.

Trisha looked over at the was. the butterflies gone. covered in black. The little girl smiled. as did her wall. "That was a fun game." said the wall. "I told you." said the little girl. "What next?" asked the wall. The little girl giggled.

"Ed? What are you doing?" asked Winry, she stepped in the house, and he was sitting at the table, with a knife. "Where's T.W?" she asked. "In her room..." Ed's voice was hollow. there was hardly any life in it at all. "...playing...with Pride..." Winry was on her way to the little girls room when she stopped. "Pride?" She said in a tiny voice. she turned to Ed. "PRIDE!" He yelled, stabbing the knife in the table. She jumped with a gasp. "I almost hit her today...I scared myself Win...I scared myself bad..." He got up and began to walk over to her.

"AREYOUTAKINGYOURMEDS!"

"What?"

"are...are you taking you're meds?" Winry said again, more slowly and focused. trying to calm her frantic husband, who teeter toterd toward the deep end. Ed looked confused, What meds? he never took any meds. Cow? It looks like a cow...His eyes got big. He grabbed Winry by the shoulders and began to shake her. "Tell me what you know! now! NOW WINRY! Or I sware I'll-"

"you'll what! Ed! KILL ME!" She shouted. He let her go by tossing her to the ground. "Why would you say that?" She looked up at him, tears covering her face. He got down beside her. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why Winry?" she sobbed again. "TELL ME GODDAMN IT!"

"OOOOOOKKKKAAAAAY!"

"WHAT?"

"Ok...ok...but you gotta calm down...please...Ed...you're scaring me..."

Ed sat at the table in shock. "Why don't I remember any of this?" Winry was standing closer to the front door, as far away from him as she could be. She was holding a frying pan. "I don't know Ed. I give you the injections once every 2 weeks. but its like you block it out. the day I told you I was pregnant, you never spoke a word of this Pride thing, and the meds, or the illness"

"Illness?"

"Yes." She said. Ed nodded, very slowly. "I almost believe you." he said. "No, no...you just want me to think I'm crazy. no...Pride is back, and he's getting to our kid, don't you see Win?!"

Winry shook her blond head hard. "NO ED! NO..." She began to cry again. Ed got up, and when he did, she flinched and raised the pan. He put his hands up in surrender and sat back down. "If this is true, not saying I believe you, then why even stay Winry, what for?"

"Because I loved you." She sobbed. He looked up at her with hurt eyes. "Loved..." He repeated. "Love, Love Ed...gods, it's just so hard, you know..."

"No...you said 'loved' I heard it...you dont love me Winry?" It was quiet. "Winry..."

"I DO! YES I LOVE YOU!"

"Winry..." It was quiet again. "WINRY!"

"Ed, shut up...whens the last time you heard T.W?" the two of them looked at each other, then both bolted for the little girls room.

What a mess it was. the room was covered in blood. in the middle of the floor, laying on a crayon drawn transmutation circle, was a rotting, contorted body of a child. Winry covered her mouth and turned into Ed's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and looked on in quiet agony. his little girl appeared out from her dressing room. "Aww...bwoken..." She said. "TRISHA WINRY ELRIC! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ed hollerd. Trisha looked up in tears. "Did it wong..."

Ed was pacing back and forth in front of the little deviant, she was sitting in her time out chair. Winry had passed out, and was now resting on the couch with a cool cloth on her head. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Ed finally asked. Trisha looked up at him. "Kyle." she said. Ed knew him, he was a little boy down the road, who Trisha did not care for.

"P..rr..ide said, I haf'a bwing him back." She said, then giggled. Ed nearly raised his hand, but stopped himself. "Well, you tell pride to go to hell! do you have any idea what you've done! What did you give up? What was it!" He snatched her up and began to inspect her body. She squirmed. "Daddy. what you mean daddy? give what? Daddy, What?" Ed plopped her back down in her chair.

"Nothing is missing, that I can see..." He said. "I tilled you about the laws of Alchemy, right?" She nodded. "I didn't bwing nuffin back. i took away Kyle. hims bad Daddy. bad!" Ed was confused. "you didn't try to bring someone back?" She shook her head. "I took away Kyle." Ed's eyes widened. He got it. "Oh my god, you killed a kid!" She shook her head. "Pwide did daddy, honest. Hims bad, daddy! BAD!"

"I'm well aware of that, I don't want you talking to Pride any more, you got that! and this..." He pointed to the mess on the floor. "We will never speak of it again! NEVER! you got that?" She nodded. With that Ed buried the mess in the back yard, and a week after, they moved.

Spoot: The end!

Ed: WHAT! NO, YOU CANT LEAVE IT THERE!

Spoot: I think I can.

Ed: what happens next! I gatta know!

Spoot: maybe one day...


End file.
